1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread end disposal unit in a thread cutting sewing machine having a thread end holder for holding a needle thread and a cutting device for cutting a starting end of the needle thread with progress of the sewing operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
A thread cutting sewing machine provided with an automatic thread cutting device for automatically cutting a thread end of a needle thread and a thread end of a bobbin thread employs an operation wherein after a sewing operation is completed the needle thread is hooked by a hook at the start of the next sewing operation. Consequently, the length of the starting end is drawn under the sewn material to produce an inferior seam, the so-called waste or the bird nest. If the starting end of the needle thread is pressed by a cloth presser at the start of the next sewing operation, no waste is produced, but this end of the thread remains on the sewn material so that in the finishing process the length of the starting end must severed from the remainder of the thread. To overcome this inconvenience, a sewing machine can be provided with the thread end holder for holding the starting end of the needle thread as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-5592.
This prior sewing machine is provided with a thread end holder for holding the needle thread which can prevent the length of the starting end of the needle thread left on the upper surface of the sewn material from being drawn into the lower side of the sewn material thus allowing the length of the starting end to be uniform. However, when this machine is used, the thread end still remains on the upper surface of the sewn material.
A sewing machine has been disclosed in which a cutting device is provided for cutting the length of the starting end of the needle thread to prevent the thread end of the needle thread at the start of the sewing operation from remaining as a long length on the sewn material. This is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 62-109079.
These prior art sewing machines which are provided with a thread end holder for holding the starting end of the thread needle thread and a cutting device for cutting the starting end of the needle thread are subject to certain disadvantages. In the first place the cut needle thread is dispersed as waste pieces of threads (hereafter referred to as thread waste) which are attached to the sewn material. This causes the quality of the sewn material to deteriorate. Secondly, the cut needle thread contaminates the sewing machine.